Cloudy Skies
by Cloudbreeze
Summary: From warrior, to rogue, to kittypet- she went down, down, down. Now, although she doesn't know it, she changed everything- Rusty's destiny, Brokenstar's death, Tigerstar's exiling, Ravenpaw's leaving, WindClan's return, and so much more. The forest is dead, and nobody knows that it is because of the former warrior, Cloudbreeze. Destiny is never taken as seriously as it should.
1. Prolouge

_~Author's Note~_

**Hi, This is Cloudbreeze! I am so glad to finally have my first story up. I just want to be happy that I am on FFN, and that you are viewing this. Anyway, to the story!**

_~End of Author's Note~_

**PROLOUGE**

I lay down in my nest of twigs and dried up leaves I found by the edge of the forest. It was not my first choice, yet I felt more comfortable than I had for a while. Last night, I had slept on the cold, black surface of the alleyway; I shudder remembering the time when I cleaned my pelt, and the sour, unpleasant taste it left on my tongue. I yawned, and settled into the crunching leaves for the night.

"Hey, what's your name, and why aren't you with your Twolegs?" I was startled awake by a cheerful, bubbly voice.

"Who are you?" I growled, even before I could open my eyes. The voice didn't seem scare at all, and I opened my eyes to see a flame colored tom wearing a light blue collar.

"I asked first."

"Fine. I have no name."

"Okay, No Name. I'm Rusty." The tom's bright green eyes twinkled.

"Smudge told me about cats who don't live with Twolegs, but live in the forest, hunting mice and killing foxes and-" I swiped my tail signaling for him to stop.

"Never speak of the Clans again. They exiled me for a crime I did not commit." The tom, who at first had seemed excited, now looked pitiful.

"Sorry. Why don't you come with me to my housefolk, and you can get a proper meal and sleep?" At first, I was about to object. Warriors didn't go to Twolegs! But then I looked down at myself. My white and gray pelt was ruffled, making me seem a bit less skinny. However, I still looked like I hadn't eaten a full meal in a moon. And I hadn't. What was the worst thing that could come from going to a Twoleg for food?

The worst thing that could happen happened. I began to come back every day, began to befriend the other kittypets, even worse- the Twolegs. I began to stay longer and longer each day, not realizing. I began to dread the sunset, for I would have to leave. I became a kittypet soon, all day round, from sunrise to moon high, never leaving to my alley. I became what I used to dread- yet I enjoyed it.

**Sorry! It is a prologue, so why do you expect it to be long? Don't worry, the chapters won't be this short. :3**

**Signed,**

**Cloudbreeze***


	2. Smuudge's Secret

**ERMAGERD!**

**I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE, AND IT'S FINALLY UP!**

**To let you know, this story will go on for a while, for at least 50 chapters. O.O**

"Redtail's dead!" said Ravenpaw in terror as he bounded into camp. The Clan gasped, and Bluestar was immediately out of her den.

"Where's Tigerclaw?" she asked. Ravenpaw's eyes turned from fear to tiredness.

"He's coming with Redtail's body."

"You're really shaken up, Ravenpaw!" said Graypaw as the black furred tom shivered in his warm nest.

"Graypaw, we're good friends, right? I can tell you anything?" Graypaw nodded, confused.

"Tigerclaw killed Redtail." Graypaw's mouth dropped open.

"Wait-what?"

"Cloudy!" yowled Rusty as he jumped up the fence. Cloudy followed him. Her gray and white pelt had been recently groomed, and she now wore her bright bright green collar proudly. Most cats in the town had worn, black collars, while she and Rusty had clean, new ones. On a golden piece, the Twoleg symbols for the word 'CLOUDY' were carved in, and a few other symbols she hadn't bothered to learn.

"Yes?" he looked at her in triumph.

"I went out to the forest today." Cloudy stared in shock. "You did what?" He looked at her.

"I know you said not to, but I met other cats! I met a big tabby tom, who said I was a good hunter when I tried to catch a leaf. He said to meet him again tomorrow, by the edge of the forest. He said he would teach me how to catch a real mouse!" Cloudy wanted to protest, but saw the happiness in his eyes, and couldn't refuse. His ginger pelt was slightly ruffled, probably from running through the forest. She suddenly had a deep sadness, missing the forest. Forlorn, she hopped over the fence over to Smudge's garden.

The black and white tom stared in fear.

"Y-You forest cat!" I sighed.

"I'm Cloudy now; if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I don't kill cats!" The tom stared, still in shock, and backed into a bush. It reminded me much of the old warriors den, and with a pang of longing, she followed him. Surprised, she found a nest inside; sure, it was made of cotton from an old sofa that his Twolegs had thrown away instead of moss and heather; but all the same, she was surprised that he even slept out here.

"You made a nest?" she asked. Smudge looked at her.

"Uh- no..." his embarrassed voice trailed off.

A though inched into her mind.

"Do you wish you were a Clan cat?" He stared.

"No! I don't want to live in the wild, always going head first into danger! The thought of being in the forest is interesting, that's all," he said, but she could tell there was more.

"Yes, you do want to be in a Clan!" He sighed.

"At first I was fearful of them, bu then you came, and proved that it wasn't bad; it is wonderful." He padded out of the den, but before he left, she thought she heard him mutter asomething that sounded like, "I love-" and the rest was unclear as he disappeared.

**:D Yay! Second chapter is up. Thank you, Nineflames, for being my first review! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Here is a question for you to answer, because I'm too lazy to be creative (JK): What does Smudge love?**


End file.
